Love Rectangle?
by CyberSerpent
Summary: A new girl,Yumiko Azutara, comes to Odaiba Jr. High and falls in luv w/Daisuke...problem is, he likes Hikari.Problem is, she likes Takeru. Problem is, he likes Yumiko. Will the foursome ever figure themselves out???


Disclaimer- I never owned Digimon and never will

Disclaimer- I never owned Digimon and never will, I own only Yumiko

A/n- well there's not much to say is there?A new girl, Yumiko Azutara, comes to Odaiba Jr. High.Sadly, Yumiko likes Daisuke.Sadly, Daisuke likes Hikari.Sadly, Hikari likes Takeru. Sadly, Takeru likes Yumiko.Will they ever figure themselves out?

Love Rectangle?

Yumiko Azutara bit her lip nervously as she entered the classroom.It was noisy and chaotic, but when she entered the entire room hushed.

Yumiko shifted her backpack on her shoulder uncomfortably.It was typical boy reaction to respond like this.Her jet black hair cascaded freely down her waist, her almond-shaped blue eyes blink anxiously (she was of mixed race, an American mother and a Japanese father), and her slender build all caused boys to gape at her.

But, to Yumiko's relief, she noticed a boy who wasn't gawking at her: he was too busy flirting—unsuccessfully, I might add—with a girl with short brown hair held back with a pink hairclip.

The boy had spiked burgundy hair pushed back by a pair of goggles (Yumiko made a mental note to herself about Odaiba's fashion sense), mischievous brown eyes, and a casual grin.Yumiko felt a flutter in her stomach she had never felt before and, taking a deep breath, walked to the boy.

All eyes were on her (except the boy's) as she stood in front his desk and said, "Hi, my name's Yumiko Azutara, what's yours?"

All the boys reacted to the question like she had asked them all their names: "Ringo Hidarashi!" "Toshihiro Jazumi!" "Takeru Takashi!" "Tommy Carter!"

"Daisuke Motomiya." The boy replied lazily, stretching his arms.

Yumiko smiled, "Oh.Can I sit next to you?"

Daisuke looked up at her from behind his bangs, "Yeah sure, why not."

Yumiko plopped down next to him and checked her watch: 7:51AM.Okay, six more minutes til the bell rings.Perfect for making some friends.

She started with Daisuke."So, you like Yu Yu Hakusho?" she looked pointedly at the Yusuke and Hiei stickers pasted across the boy's binder.

"Hai," Daisuke answered and turned to face the girl with short brown hair again."So, Hikari, did you watch yesterday's episode where people thought Kurama was Kuwabara's girlfriend and—"

The girl, Hikari Yagami, sighed, "For the last time, Daisuke, I don't watch Yu Yu Hakusho!"

"Um…I do!" Yumiko tried to jab her way into the conversation.

"Really?" Daisuke turned back to her, his amber brown eyes lighting up.

_He looks pretty cute like that._Yumiko thought."Ayuh." She replied.

"Who's your favorite character?Mine is Sensui." Daisuke leaned forward excitedly.

"Me?Hiei." Yumiko produced a favorite of hers, a pic of Hiei releasing his Dark dragon attack.

"Sugoi!Where'd you get it?" Daisuke took the pic and studied it.

"Um…I forgot." Yumiko said lamely, "But I can give you the URL if you gimme your email address."

"SoccerDMotomiya@sportsfan.com." Daisuke said.

Yumiko's eyes lit up, "You play soccer?"

"Yuh, pretty impressive eh?" Daisuke smiled, not meanly, but rather nicely.

Yumiko felt herself falling for this casual cutie.

~*~

Takeru Takashi crossed his fingers, "Alright boy, it'll only take a minute." Then he strode towards the new girl's desk.

"Hey." He said casually, leaning on her desk.

The new girl glanced up at him, "Oh, hi."

"The name's Takeru Takashi." Takeru said coolly, watching her reaction; the typical girls' reaction would be a squeal and then a fumble for a pen and an autograph book.

Strangely, the new girl didn't do any of those things.She just sat there looking cute and replied, "My name's Yumiko Azutara."

"Cute name." Takeru commented, thinking: _Flattery will get you anywhere._

"Been there, done that." Yumiko rolled her eyes, "I've been complimented hundreds of times.That doesn't work on me anymore, my deepest apologies." With that, she turned to—of all people—Daisuke Motomiya.

~*~

Hikari Yagami blinked.Did Yumiko Azutara just diss Takeru Takashi, the cutest boy on campus plus the most popular guy?Whoa.

She's got guts, Hikari thought, smiling smugly.

~*~

Taichi Yagami yawned and looked outside: it was PE for the fifth graders, his sister's grade.He spotted an unfamiliar face…an unfamiliar, _cute _face…

"Mr. Yagami, please repeat what I just said." His teacher drawled.

"Huh?" Taichi blinked.

A/n- that's the prologue!Tell me what you think of it so far, kay?Well,

Later dayz!

CyberSerpent .~

PS. SUMMER VACATION!YESSSSSS!But I'm going to Taiwan for a month, so you probably wont be expecting any new stories from for a while…sorry ^^.But, I'm gonna try to make up for it later on, so, see ya!

PPS. Any of you go to Oekaki BBS?Oekaki is kinda like a message board except you can draw pics on it, pretty cool.I used to go to Bonnie's Artopia's Oekaki BBS but it shut down, a shame too, really, since it was a marvelous Oekaki board, but I feel sorry for the adminastrator, Bonnie, cuz she had to put up with flames. 


End file.
